


The Triwizard Tournament

by Aniimone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Breakups of canon relationships, Durmstrang, F/M, Friendship, Goblet of Fire AU, Hogwarts Champion, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Protectiveness, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Harry Potter's eigth year of Hogwarts, which he and the other eigth years are required to take after the war, the Triwizard Tournament takes place once more. However, Harry hasn't quite been himself this year, as a result of the war's casualties and his feelings for Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work is unfinished, but I just have to transfer and edit the actual work to put it up. Please bear with me until I do. It shouldn't take me more than a week.

Headmistress McGonagall stands from her seat at the head of the dining hall at dinner.

"Attention, students," she begins, and the hall grows quiet. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, the Triwizard Tournament occurres every four years."

Murmurs and whispers break out amongst the students.

"It was decided upon by a council composed of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute representatives, that another tournament shall commence. We will be hosting the tournament once again this year. And so, the next two months will be devoted to preparing the castle for the other schools' representatives arrivals. That is all."

McGonagall sits back down and the hall starts buzzing with excited students' chatter.

Harry and Malfoy lock eyes for a moment accross the hall, and Draco smirks at him.

"Harry, are you thinking about doing it again, mate? You've probably got a better chance than anyone else," Ron tells his best friend, Harry Potter.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous! Of course he's not. He nearly got killed last time!" Hermione points out.

"Yeah, I think I'm done being the hero," Harry says.

"If you don't compete, Harry, how'll Hogwarts win?" A seventh year inquires.

"I'm sure there's plenty of other students who will put their names in," Harry says.

"That's all well and good, mate, but you're our best shot!" Ron exclaims.

Ron is rewarded by a punch on the arm by his sister.

"Are you two mad? Harry can't do it again. It'd be unfair to the other competitors," Ginny claims.

"I don't plan on doing it, no matter what anyone says. I didn't really want to the first time, and certainly not now," Harry says.

"Good," Hermione replies.

The meal eventually comes to an end and the students are released. 

"Ron?" Harry says, dropping behind Hermione and Ginny as they walk ahead towards the common room.

"Yeah, mate?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Ginny," Harry says.

"What? Why?" Ron exclaims, turning to his friend.

"I… I don't really think I like her as anything more than a friend," Harry explains, avoiding looking Ron in the eye.

"Alright. Is that the only reason?" Ron resonds after a moment.

"Well," Harry starts. "Not quite."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone Ron, but I like someone else," Harry says.

"Okay. Who is it?" the redhead asks.

"I really don't want to say," Harry claims.

Ron turns his gaze ahead of them again and speaks the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady to allow the boys into the Griffindor common room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asks him as he and Ron come in.

"Yeah, fine. Ginny, can I talk to you, though?" Harry says.

Ron gives him a look somewhere between sympathetic and "I might kill you if she's upset". Harry leads his girlfriend to a corner of the common room, and explains to her almost exactly what he told Ron.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I don't think that I love you quite the way I thought," Harry says.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks, anxiety and warning in her eyes.

"I mean, I think we should start seeing other people," Harry tells her.

"What do you think you feel towards me instead?" Ginny inquires.

"I think that you're just a really good friend of mine," Harry says. "Like a sister."

A pause. Then a slightly disappointed, "Okay. Is there someone else who made you realize this?"

"…Yes," Harry replies honestly.

"Would you tell me who it is?" the redhead wonders.

"Um, I'd rather not, if that's okay," Harry tells her.

"Alright. I hope that she makes you happy, Harry," Ginny says before walking away.

Harry stares after her, surprised. She took that much better than he expected. He decides to walk back to his two best friends.

"So, how'd it go?" Ron asks.

"Actually really well. She didn't sock me, so that's better than I expected," Harry says.

"Good. So she's not super mad at you," Ron sighs.

"I can't tell if you're relieved that I'm okay or sorry that I didn't get hit," Harry jokes.

Ron laughs with him.

"You broke up with Ginny?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah," Harry says.

"How come?"

"I realized that I like someone else," Harry explains.

"Oh. Okay," Hermione replies.

The three friends sit in silence for a time, watching and listening to snippets of their housemates' conversations. Harry can't keep his mind off Draco Malfoy. What if he puts his name in and is selected? Won't he need a date to the Yule Ball, then? He'll probably take Pansy Parkinson. 'If only he could take me,' Harry thinks. Suddenly, his mind wanders to what going to the Yule Ball with Draco would be like, especially if the Slytherin were the Hogwarts champion.

"Harry! Are you sure you're okay? You were a thousand miles away," Hermione says, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"Oh, yeah," Harry replies.

"Alright," she replies, but her voice is laced with worry. "Harry, who is it that you like?"

"I don't want to tell anyone, okay?" Harry says.

"Is it because you think we won't approve?" Hermione asks gently.

"I'm going to bed," Harry tells his friends suddenly, standing. "Goodnight."

"Oh. Okay, goodnight, mate," Ron says.

Harry hurries upstairs and into the boys' dorms. He finds his and Ron's room and changes into his pajamas before going to sleep.


	2. The Goblet and the Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmistress McGonagall presents the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup.

"In the words of our beloved former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, 'Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.' And so, those of you age 17 or older may place your names into the Goblet of Fire," McGonagall announces to the three assembled schools at dinner on October 30th.

With a flourish of her wand, the headmistress produces the infamous goblet and the Triwizard Cup out of thin air. They settle in the center of the banquet hall. She twists her wand again, and a thin blue line of magic encircles the Goblet. An age line. McGonagall is taking the same precautions that Dumbledore did, four years ago. The glowing cup is placed atop a conjured pedestal behind the Goblet.

The Beauxbatons girls and the Durmstrang students look at McGonagall and the Triwizard cup with respect and interest. The two school's representatives arrived only a few hours ago.

"Please enjoy the remainder of your meal, and another warm welcome to the stdents of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute," McGonagall finishes. She takes her seat once more as the students start talking amongst themselves.

After the students finish their meals, most above the legal age leave for their common rooms or wherever they are staying and come back to the hall to put their names into the goblet, or stay in the hall to watch those who do. Harry and Ron decide to stay in the hall and watch who enters their names, without doing so themselves. Hermione and Ginny head upstairs for bed after saying goodnight to the boys.

Most of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students put their names in, as well as lots of Hogwarts students of the proper age.

A group of Slytherins approach the age ring. Malfoy is at their center. Why he was allowed to return to school this year after the Death Eater trials, no one knows.

Harry catches his breath as he watches Draco step forward and place a slip of parchment into the cup. Harry doesn't allow the worry suddenly coursing through him to show on the surface. He can't.

"Can you believe that git's going to try?" Harry asks Ron.

"No, there's no way he can win, even if he gets chosen," the redhead replies.

Draco glances towards the two Griffindor friends with a smirk. Harry's breath catches again.

"Let's go upstairs. This is getting boring," Harry tells Ron.

"Alright," he says.

They stand up and head upstairs. Harry can't help but take another look at Malfoy as he and Ron leave. His heart beat speeds up as he realizes that the Slytherin was already looking his way.

'There's no way Draco could possibly like me at all,' Harry thinks. He sneers at Draco to cover up his thoughts as he follows Ron out of the great hall and to the Griffindor common room.

Once safely inside his room, Harry changes into his pajamas and collapses onto his bed. Draco is going to try to get into the tournament. What if he gets hurt? Harry's imagination runs wild with possible scenarios, Cedric's death, and other memories from the tournament in his fourth year. They make Harry feel like crying, but Ron will be coming upstairs soon.

Then the door cracks open.

"Hey mate, Hermione and I are worried about you. You haven't been yourself this year," Ron says, closing the door as he walks in and starting to change into his bedclothes.

"Yeah, I wonder why?!" Harry exclaims sarcastically, sitting up. "It's not like half the school and the people I knew died just because of Voldemort and his stupid obsession with me or anything!"

"Mate, it wasn't your fault! If you hadn't faced him when you did, the whole world would be screwed," Ron points out, wincing when Harry uses Lord Voldemort's name.

"Yeah. But if I'd fought him earlier-" Harry starts.

He's interrupted by Ron yelling, "Harry Potter, you faced him every year of your life, except for before you came to school! And from what I've heard, the Dursleys are almost as bad!"

Harry looks out the window at the darkened grounds below and the black sky above, but doesn't answer.

"Is that other girl you like part of this, too?" Ron inquires.

"Maybe," Harry says defensively, turning back to face his best friend.

"Harry, whoever you like, Hermione and I will be fine with her," Ron says.

"I'm not so sure," Harry mutters. "Look Ron, you're a great friend. Really. But I just don't want to tell you who I like, yet."

"Okay, mate. But you can tell us at any time, you know," Ron claims.

"Thanks," Harry replies. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight."

Harry leans over to the lamp on his desk and switches it off, plunging the room into darkness. He lies down and falls into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Harry jolts awake with an image of a mutilated, very dead Hogwarts champion Draco burning into his mind's eye. He starts panicing, wondering if his crush is okay. It's irrational that he'd be panicking like this since it was just a dream, but what if something really did happen? Harry gets up and checks the time. 7:28 in the morning. Breakfast starts at 8:00. Harry's alarm - actually, it's Ron's, but Harry relies on it as well - goes off at 7:30. When the squaking of Ron's magical alarm begins and then and is stopped by Ron, Harry slips out of bed and begins to get dressed as Ron does too.

They show up in the Great Hall and dig into breakfast as they check some of their homework answers with their friends.

"That could still be considered cheating," Hermione tells the boys as Seamus, Harry, and Ron share the answers to questions they didn't know on their Charms homework.

"So? Everyone but you does this," Ron says around a mouthful of toast and eggs.

Hermione "harumph"s, but stays quiet afterwards.

Harry glances accross the hall towards the Slytherin table and spots a familiar blonde haircut. The handsome Draco Malfoy. He's a little broken, sure, but then again, so is Harry. It is truly the perfect love story. Complete opposites on the outside, but prhaps the reason why they don't get along is that they're really just too similar.

'If only,' Harry thinks, turning back to his friends and his homework.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament champions are chosen by the Goblet of Fire, leaving many students puzzled by the Hogwarts wizard.

The eigth years have half as many classes as they did last year, because they don't have as much to learn. So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend the free afternoon that they have, outside by the lake. The Durmstrang ship floats in the water. Blue-clad Beauxbatons Academy girls wander the grounds in groups, talking amongst themselves. Durmstrang students march accross campus as well, chatting in low mutters.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spot Neville coming towards them.

"Who do you think will be the next Hogwarts champion?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a Ravenclaw," Harry speculates.

"It could be Malfoy," Ron says. "Wouldn't that be rich?"

"Yeah," Harry replies with a forced smile.

Hermione gives him a strange look but doesn't say anything.

Neville sits down with his friends, beside Harry.

"So You-Know-Who is defeated by you. The Triwizard Tournament, which you won four years ago, is happening again, and you opt out of it," Neville surmizes for Harry.

"Yeah," he responds, gazing at the lake.

"Alright," Neville says, frowning slightly, then nodding.

Harry continues looking at the water.

"I heard you broke up with Ginny," Neville tries. "Any particular reason?"

"I did. And sorry, Neville, but I really don't want to talk about why," Harry responds.

"Oh look, a different answer than 'yeah'!" Ron laughs, Hermione joining in and Neville with a smile.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville inquires when Harry just smiles.

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

They spend the rest of the afternoon outside. Once dinner rolls around, the students gather again in the Great Hall. The Goblet burns in its place. Halfway through the meal, McGonagall stands and begins another speech.

"Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute," she starts. The teenagers all look up expectantly. This is the moment that they've all been waiting for. The moment when half the plan for the Tournament is laid out. "Many of you who are of age have placed your names into the Goblet of Fire. Now, it will choose the champions of our schools."

McGonagall walks towards the Goblet and holds her hand up to catch a singed piece of parchment.

"Jacob Raskoph, of Durmstrang," Minerva announces. The assempled audience applauds politely.

The Hogwarts headmistress catches a second piece of paper.

"Penelopie Genevera, of Beauxbatons Academy."

After the second spattering of applause, McGonagall reverently picks the third slip of paper.

"And finally, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she announces, pausing before reading the name calmy, almost as if she expected it, "Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin table erupts in cheers. The rest of the school look between the blonde former-Death Eater and their headmistress in confusion. The students from the other schools just applaud and don't question the Goblet's motives like the Hogwarts students are.

Harry's heart sinks. Now all of the horrible images his imagination have come up with are actual possibilities. Draco will need a date to the Yule ball on Christmas, and there is no way he would ever take Harry.

Harry's thought proccess is interrupted by Ron clapping him on the shoulder. Harry snaps back into reality and tries on his best outraged expression, but it's weak. Hermione shoots him another worried glance, which he ignores.

After the feast ends, the students go to bed. They have classes in the morning.


	4. The Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistant chapter lengths. This one might be the longest.

Any students planning on attending the ball must stay over break. So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and almost all of the other remaining eigth years, including Malfoy, stay at the castle. A few younger students decide to stay, too.

Some people have already begun asking out their dates to the Yule Ball, which will happen on Christmas Day. The customary dancing lessons begin again, as well.

Two days into break, Harry and Draco end up crossing paths outside. For once, Malfoy isn't flanked by his Slytherin friends. After Crabbe's death last year, Goyle hasn't been hanging out with Draco much this year. So, the blonde git has taken to spending his time alone, or with a very large group of Slytherins.

Harry has his eyes fixed on Malfoy uncetainly as he approaches. Harry decides that the Slytherin ought to know how Harry feels for him, despite the painful rejection that will doubtlessly result from it. Harry takes a deep breath and stops in front of Draco, blocking his path. Malfoy stops, obviously confused.

"I need to talk to you," they both blurt simultaneously, after a moment.

"Oh? What about?" Draco replies quickly.

"I ought to tell you something," Harry starts, looking at his shoes with a scowl to mask his anxiety.

"What is it, Potter?" Malfoy bites, sounding irritated.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm trying to think about how to put this. I, um, I like you," Harry admits, anxiously scratching the back of his head.

Draco stares.

"What?" he asks.

"I… I think that I like you. As in, I am attracted to you, like you," Harry tells him.

Malfoy starts laughing. It's a nervous laugh.

"Oh my god! And here I was, thinking that what I was going to say was going to be awkward!" Draco gasps. "Oh, Merlin Potter are you thick! I've been trying to catch your attention for years. I was even about to ask you to be my date for the Yule Ball!" Draco exclaims.

Harry glances around again to make sure that they're the only students in range before replying.

"You what?" Harry hisses.

"I'm asking you to be my date to the Ball. You don't have to, of course, but I'd like you to," Malfoy says.

"I just told you I liked you, didn't I? Of course I'll go with you, if you're serious," Harry replies.

"Really? You're saying yes? Are you sure?" Draco inquires curiously.

"Absolutely. I'm never missing another chance with you if I can help it," Harry claims.

"Great!" Malfoy smiles. "Let's meet up later tonight, if you can. I'd rather that our friends don't find out until as late as possible though."

"Perfect," Harry responds. "I agree. How about the room of requirement? It's the only place I can think of where we likely won't be found."

"Alright. See you there after curfew, Potter."

"See you there."

***

Later that night, Ron and Hermione notice Harry's bright smile after dinner.

"Blimey, mate! What's got you in such a good mood?" Ron asks.

"Nothing," Harry says, beaming.

"Bloody impressive nothing! You haven't grinned like that since before the war," Ron claims.

Harry shrugs.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione questions. "Is this about that girl you like?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry replies.

"Ooh, Harry's already got another girlfriend?" Seamus teases.

"Not quite, Seamus," Harry responds.

"Will you tell us who she is?" Ron asks.

"No. Besides, you'll find out at the ball," Harry says, his smile fading as he realizes what accepting Malfoy's invitation really means.

"Oh, you're going to the ball with her! That's certainly a developement," Ginny calls, joining them.

"Yeah," Harry responds.

"I can't wait to find out who she is," Ginny says, a little mischeviously.

"Mh-hm," Harry replies nervously. What is she planning? What will Ginny even think of Harry and Draco as a couple?

"Say, Harry, Ron, what would you guys do if I were to ask Ginny to the dance?" Seamus asks the boys. Ginny blushes.

"By the looks of things, you already have," Harry notices.

"True," Seamus affirms. "But we wanted to check with you guys."

"I'm fine with it," Harry says.

"Whatever," Ron adds.

"Thanks, mates. See you tomorrow!" Seamus smiles before taking Ginny's hand and leading her away.

"Okay, Harry. If you don't want to tell us who it is, at least tell us what house she's in," Hermione says.

"Not Griffindor," Harry replies.

Hermione scowls at him.

"I have already figured that out, thank you," she retorts.

"Well, I'm going to go. Goodnight," Harry says, standing.

"You've been going to bed so early lately! What's with you? Wanking off to the thought of that girl of yours, mate?" Ron asks.

"Bugger off!" Harry tells him.

"Whatever you say," the redhead replies, blushing lightly, but grinning.

Harry makes an exasperated sound and heads up to the dorm. Once there, he pulls off his robe so that he's wearing a Hogwarts sweater, a white button-up, and black slacks. He closes the drapes around his bed so that his housemates won't find out that he's gone. Finally, Harry throws his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and leaves again. He sneaks through the common room, avoiding his housemates, and out the portrait entrance. With a smile, he pulls out the Marauder's Map and unlocks it. He follows the route to the room of requirement, carefully avoiding house elves, teachers, and prefects along the way with the help of the map. When he arrives, he looks around carefully before pulling off the cloak and heading inside. Surprisingly, the room is fine, even after the Fiend Fyre. Draco stands in the center, staring around the room. His gaze lands on Harry and he smiles slightly.

"Crabbe died in this room," Draco remembers.

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry replies.

"Don't be. It was his fault, casting such a stupid curse," Draco remarks, walking towards Harry.

Harry smiles sympathetically.

"This is certainly something I won't be telling father about," the blonde chuckles.

Harry laughs with him.

"I can't believe this. After all those years of being supposed arch-rivals and thinking we hated each other, we've finally ended up here," Harry says.

"Yes. I suppose we're not quite as different as people think," Draco replies. "Except that you're such a Griffindor, that is."

"Actually, the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. I ended up in Griffindor because I asked," Harry explains.

"Really? Why didn't you want to be a Slytherin?" Malfoy inquires.

"Ron told me all about how aweful Slytherins are, and I had met you by then, so I believed him," Harry admits with a laugh.

"Of course. Back then, you didn't know that you would grow to love me," Draco teases.

"No, of course not. You were a git. Still are, but now you're a remarkably attractive git," Harry responds.

"Oh, flirting, are we? I guess you're not as thick as I origionally thought," Malfoy retorts.

"That depends on what part of me you were thinking about," Harry claims.

"Really, now, Potter? You're making jokes about your prick? Shame on you," Draco laughs.

"If you have a problem, you ought to shut me up," Harry says playfully.

"What will you do if I do?" Malfoy asks, stepping closer and licking his own lips as he glances at Harry's.

"Well, you'll just have to find out," Harry breathes, leaning so close to Draco that their noses touch.

Malfoy closes the rest of the distance between them, and gently presses Harry's and his mouths together. Harry kisses him back and wraps his arms around the taller boy, pulling him closer.

"You're so eager, aren't you?" Draco whispers against his lips, momentarily pulling away.

Harry looks into his eyes and kisses him again, deeper this time, but shorter.

"Only for you," Harry murmurs, eyes closed again.

Draco chuckles.

They pull away and look at each other awkwardly. They just bridged the gap between interests and lovers, and now neither of them knows what to do.

"So," Harry says.

"That was good," Draco replies.

They look at each other again before bursting out laughing.

"God, we're awful at this," Draco wheezes.

"How many people have you dated again?" Harry gasps.

"Four girls, and one guy before you," Draco says.

"You've got me beat. I've only dated two girls," Harry admits.

"Ginny and Cho?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you went with Diggory, too?" Draco says.

"No. I'm not just interested in every seeker there is, you know," Harry says.

"So you're still a virgin, then?" Draco questions.

"Of course," Harry answers.

Malfoy nods.

"I'm guessing you're not?" Harry inquires.

"Nope," Draco laughs.

"Who was your first?" Harry asks.

"Parvati," Draco states.

"Oh wow," Harry chuckles.

"Shut up, I regret it, too!" Draco says.

Harry chuckles at him for a bit.

"I hope no one gives us too much crap at the ball," Harry mutters after a moment.

Draco takes his hand and they sit on the floor together. The blonde plants another soft kiss on Harry's knuckles.

"If they do, I'll curse them to the moon and back. Literally," Draco promises.

"I don't think that'll be neccesary," Harry says.

"You never know," Draco shrugs.

Harry smiles at him.

The two boys sit in comfortable silence until their eyes begin to have difficulty staying open. They agree to go back to their dorms, but decide to meet up every night that they can up until the Ball. So with a sigh, they rise and prepare to leave. Harry gives Draco one last kiss before the Slytherin leaves. Harry follows, hidden under the invisibility cloak, a few minutes later.

Harry slips into his dorm unnoticed, as most everyone else has by now gone to bed, with the exception of a few seventh years in the common room, poring over textbooks. They're easy for him to pass. He makes it all the way to his bed and starts changing into his pajamas before Ron notices him.

"Harry, you liar," Ron hisses at the dark shadow that is his best friend. "So who were you meeting?"

"No one," Harry whispers.

"Yeah right. Who are you dating? When are you going to tell Hermione and me, mate? We're your best friends, we deserve to know!" Ron quietly claims.

"Not if I don't want to tell you, you don't, which I don't," Harry replies.

"Hermione thinks you're with a Slytherin, which is why you think we won't approve," Ron tells him.

Harry doesn't answer.

"Harry?" Ron calls.

"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?" Harry says.

"Fine. How about we check out Zonko's in Hogsmead, tomorrow?" Ron asks.

"Okay," Harry replies after a moment. He had completely forgotten about the weekend Hogsmead trip, for once. How could that be? Has Harry really been that distracted by Draco? Apparently he has.

"Great," Ron says. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Ron."


	5. Hogsmead Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Draco at Hogsmead.

Harry wakes up with the memory of Draco's lips and wonders if he had dreamt it. He looks over at Ron as the redhead silences his alarm. As Ron looks towards Harry with worry in his eyes, the boy-who-lived realizes that none of it was a dream. But it was wrong. Harry should never have allowed Malfoy to kiss him, and he absolutely never should have kissed him back. And Harry shouldn't have accepted Draco's invitation to the ball either, or told the blonde how he feels. It's all so wrong.

"You okay, mate? You look aweful," Ron tells him.

'Yeah, because I just realized how much I really shouldn't be with Draco bloody Malfoy,' Harry thinks.

"I'm fine, Ron. Let's get dressed and go eat breakfast," he actually says.

"Alright, mate," Ron says.

When the boys arrive in the Great Hall and take their seats on the Griffindor table, Harry glances up to find Draco smirking at him from across the vast room. He blushes and looks down at the plate in front of him. Hermione looks at him quizically. Then she turns towards the rest of her breakfast.

"Harry, are you going to the Hogsmead trip, today?" she asks.

"Yeah," Harry replies.

"Good," Ron states.

"You've been moping all morning, Harry. What happened last night?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing," Harry snaps harshly.

"Mate, you're going to have to tell us who it is, sometime," Ron says.

Harry goans. He actually wants to talk about how he's feeling, how clinflicted and confused he is. But simultaneously, he daren't mention Draco in fear of his friends' reactions. Eventually, he makes a decision.

"Did you guys ever love someone who you knew you really shouldn't be with?" Harry asks his best friends.

"I'm afraid not, mate," Ron replies.

"Harry," Hermione says gently, silencing Ron with a glare. She places a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Well, that's what's happening to me. I want to be with them, really, but now that I have am… I'm not sure if it's a good thing," Harry tells them.

"Who is it you like?" Hermione asks him again.

"I don't want tell you. But yes, they're a Slytherin," Harry mutters into his hands as he rests his face in them, elbows on the table.

"Okay. Is she an eigth year?" Ron tries.

"I'm not going to help you figure it out any more than I have. So just stop trying, already," Harry says.

"Fine," Hermione answers. "Ron, let's leave him alone. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Guilt and gratefulness wash over Harry at Hermione's words. If he backs out of going to the ball with Draco like he's said he would, Harry's friends might never find out who he likes. Therefore, they wouldn't realize that he's gay, either. But maybe that wouldn't be too bad, because then he wouldn't run the risk of people's reactions.

Merlin, having a crush on someone of the same gender gets confusing.

Two hours later, the Hogwarts students who are allowed to attend the Hogsmead trip leave the castle, checked off of Filch's list at the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive in the town around noon. They immediately head to Zonko's Joke Shop, which was bought out by Fred and George after the war ended.

"Harry!" one of the twins calls from one corner of the shop.

"Little Ronnikins! Hermione!" the other adds, coming out of a door leading the back of the shop.

"How are you?" the first twin inquires.

"Great. How about you guys?" Harry replies.

"Oh, we're wonderful," they answer in unison.

"How's Ickle Ronnikins doing?" one asks, eyes shifting towards his younger brother.

"Fine," he scowls. Ron hates that nickname.

"Say, Harry, would you like to try one of our newest creations?" the other twin asks as the first continues talking to Ron and Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry questions, knowing all too well not to agree to something the twins came up with before knowing what it does.

"Oh, just a new little sweet," the twin answers. Harry overhears Ron shouting at his brother, calling him George, so Harry decides that the brother he's talking to must be Fred.

He can't tell them apart right now, because their hair is down over their ears.

"Nothing you two create is ever 'just' something," Harry claims.

"You've caught us," Fred says with a shrug.

"So what are you trying to get me to try?" Harry asks.

"A brilliant new concoction that will be the height of embarassing your friends," Fred states.

"Sounds great, but I think I'll pass," Harry tells him.

"Aw, come on Harry. Hermione's paying me to get you to try it," Fred calls.

"Hermione is paying you for it?"

"Well, of course! We would've tried to feed it to you nonetheless, but he gave us a little extra incentive," Fred says.

"Alright. Tell me exactly what it does," Harry orders.

"Well, it makes a person shout out the name of their crush. Not so bad, eh?" Fred explains.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"I won't do it."

"So you really have broken up with Ginny, then? Because you're into someone else?" Fred asks.

"Yeah," Harry sighs.

"And you refuse to tell anyone?" Fred inquires.

"That's right," Harry says defiantly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you must be into someone you shouldn't be," Fred remarks.

Harry sighs again.

"Oi, I thought Malfoy wasn't allowed to come to Hogsmead," Ron announces, looking out the window of the shop at the blonde git himself.

Harry follows Ron's gaze nervously and feels his face heating up as he watches Malfoy's head turn, looking around. Malfoy turns towards Zonko's and locks eyes with Harry. He smiles at the surprised Griffindor before walking away.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks quietly.

Harry remembers where he is and blushes crimson as he tries to defend why he was staring and smiling back at Draco.

"Why's that git here? I thought he was banned after the curse!" Harry tries to ask, but his voice doesn't come out as harsh as he wanted it to. Instead, it's awfully weak.

"Blimey, Harry. It's not Malfoy you're into, is it?" Fred asks.

Harry blushes even more and looks down at his feet.

"No, of course not! Why would you… What gives you that- No, of course not!" Harry tries.

"Bloody hell," Ron mutters.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione says sympathetically.

"Blimey, Harry, I had no idea you were a ponce!" George exclaims teasingly.

Everyone is silent for a moment. Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"The great Harry Potter: Prince or Ponce?" George gasps.

"Sorry ladies, the Boy-Who-Lived is the Boy-Who's-Gay," Fred laughs.

"I was so worried you guys wouldn't be okay with it," Harry admits when the laughter and the jokes die down a bit.

"Of course we are, Harry. You're our best friend. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead," Hermione says. "You deserve to be happy, no matter who makes you so."

"Thanks," Harry replies.

"Malfoy, though? You sure?" Ron asks.

"Ron, have you even looked at him? He's hotter than the sun! Not to mention the way he kisses," Harry says. "It's like-"

"Ugh, shut up, Harry!" Ron yells, covering his ears.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George burst out laughing again.

"Well, you three should be off. Try to get Harry to catch Malfoy," George says.

"But don't leave them alone! I'm worried what they'd do," Fred adds.

"Alright," Hrmione replies. "Let's go."

Harry follows Ron and Hermione out of Zonko's, and he smiles when he sees Draco standing in an alley accross the street. A look of alarm crosses the blonde's face when he sees Ron and Hermione following Harry towards him.

"It's alright," Harry whispers to him when he gets close enough. "They found out, and they're fine with it," Harry explains.

"For the record, I'm still confused," Ron states.

"How long exactly have you two had crushes on each other?" Hermione asks them both.

"Well, that depends whether you're talking about us developing our feelings, or when we actually started being openly attracted to each other," Draco says.

"How about when you realized you liked each other," Hermione suggests.

"For me, sixth year. Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Fifth."

"Interesting," Hermione remarks.

"What?" Ron inquires.

"It's interesting that you both held off telling each other for so long, and even continued to manage to act like you hated each other," Hermione claims.

"Oh. Right. Well, we should leave. If people saw us hanging out, who knows what they'd figure out," Harry says.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, Harry," Draco replies.

"Yeah."

Harry and his two best friends walk out of the alley and head to the Hogsmead to talk about everything over a few pints of Butterbeer.


	6. Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finishes giving Harry dance lessons on the female part of the waltz, when they meet up in the room of requirement the night before the Yule Ball.

"Left foot, two, three, four, good. That's it, Harry," Draco says, leading Harry through the dance steps.

Harry scowls at his feet. Learning the female part of the waltz has been harder than learning the men's was. Since the students were only officially taught how to dance the part of their gender, Draco offered to teach Harry the other part, so that Draco can lead the Griffindor at the Ball. Harry accepted, and they've been spending half of their time together each of their evenings in the room of requirement dancing.

"It's still weird, being with you," Harry admits when they finally stop dancing.

"I could say the same," Draco replies.

Malfoy takes Harry's hand again and brings him over to a couch along the wall of the room.

"The ball is tomorrow," Harry remembers.

"Yes it is," Malfoy responds before gently kissing Harry's jawline.

Harry tilts his head back slightly to give Draco more access.

"Do you think anyone will be rude about us?" Harry asks softly.

"Probably," Draco says into Harry's neck. "But I meant it when I said that I'd curse them to the moon and back."

Draco sucks at the skin along Harry's neck, marking it. He's rewarded with a groan. Harry closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, relishing the feeling Draco is providing.

"We've been dating for a week," Harry murmurs. "And you're already giving me hickeys."

"I've been waiting for almost three years, Potter. I'd already be fucking you if it were alright," Draco responds.

"And remind me why it isn't?"

Draco pulls away to look Harry in the eyes. The brunette's green gaze stares back at Malfoy calmly.

"Because first of all, it's against the school rules. Second, you don't just have sex with someone you barely started dating. And finally, why would you even want to? I thought you've never done it before," Malfoy says.

"When have I ever cared much about the rules? And didn't you just say that you'd already be fucking me 'if it were alright'? Yes, I am a virgin, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to change that with you," Harry answers.

"Fair enough. But we're not going to do it now, okay?" Draco states.

"Alright, ferret," Harry replies. He leans in, pressing Draco to the couch, and kisses him again.

Draco puts his hands on Harry's hips, pulling him closer. The Griffindor climbs into Draco's lap and pulls the Slytherin's tie to keep their mouths connected. Malfoy bring his right hand up to carress Harry's jaw. Harry opens his mouth and runs his tongue along Draco's top lip, asking for admittance. Malfoy parts his lips a little, and Harry slips his tongue through the gap. Their eyes are closed, heightening the feeling of their mouths pressed together and their fingers along the other's body.

Harry releases Malfoy's tie and runs his hand through his blonde tidy hair. His other hand slides down from its resting place on Draco's shoulder and onto his waist. Malfoy's hands slip beneath Harry's shirt and rub along his lower back.

"Have I told you what a fantastic kisser you are?" Harry breathes, resting his forhead on Draco's as they catch their breath.

"I don't believe so," the Slytherin replies before overtaking Harry's mouth again.

***

Harry arrives back in his dorm, smiling. He pulls off the cloak and changes into his pajamas quietly, noticing how messy his school clothes are.

"Fun night?" Ron whispers.

"You bet," Harry replies. "Goodnight, Ron."

"G'night mate."


	7. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to the ball together. Some of their classmates aren't very accepting of them.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Who even is your date?" Dean questions when Harry and Ron walk into the common room.

Harry is wearing a black three-piece suit with a white tux shirt and a white bow tie. Everything about him is crisp and clean, for once. The clothes even all fit perfectly. He's combed his hair nicely, too.

Ginny wolf-whistles at Harry and a few other people complement him.

Hermione runs up to him and Ron.

"Why don't we head to the ball, now?" she suggests.

Ron stares at her, dumbfounded. The green dress she's wearing is beautiful.

"Ron," Harry calls, looking at his friend.

"Right, yeah, sounds good," Ron answers, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "Let's go."

Harry follows Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. The last of the Griffindors trickle out behind them. Once they enter the hall, Harry looks for Draco and spots him staring at the the Griffindors from accross the hall. Harry smiles.

The two won't go near each other until it's time for the Champions' Waltz. Their goal is to delay confrontation about their relationship for as long as possible.

Their classmates and friends keep coming up to each of them, interrogating them about who their date is. The two somehow manage to hold out, only to have their stomachs drop when McGonagall invites the three school champions to open the dance with their dates. Harry and Draco make their way towards the dance floor and take their places, Draco's hand on Harry's waist and Harry's on Draco's shoulder. Whispers ripple through the crowd and the band almost forgets to start playing.

Even the proffessors are staring at the two, surprise visible on their features as obviously as a neon sign.

But Draco and Harry block everyone else out as best they can, trying hard to focus only on each other and the music. They're both blushing profound shades of pink under the intense glares of their friends and classmates. Most are simply shocked, but a couple of supportive faces are visible. There are also a few murderous and otherwise generally threatening expressions in the crowd.

"We're okay. They can't really do anything," Draco whispers.

"I know, but… I'm frightened," Harry replies, carefully completing the dance steps while avoiding looking at anyone besides Draco.

"That's alright. They haven't tried to stop us, which is good," Draco says quietly.

"I think they're just too surp  
"Bloody hell, Harry. Who's your date?" Dean questions when Harry and Ron walk into the common room.

He's wearing a black three-piece suit with a white tux shirt and a white bow tie. Everything about him is crisp and clean, for once. He's even combed his hair nicely.

Ginny wolf-whistles at Harry and a few more people complement him.

"You'll find out in a little while," Harry tells Dean.

Hermione runs up to him and Ron.

"Why don't we head to the ball, now?" she suggests.

Ron stares at her, dumbfounded. The green dress she's wearing is beautiful.

"Ron," Harry calls, looking at the ginger.

"Right, yeah, sounds good," Ron answers. "Let's go."

Harry follows Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. The last of the Griffindors trickle out behind them. Once they enter, Harry looks for Draco and spots him staring at the brunette from accross the hall. Harry smiles. They have a plan.

The two won't go near each other until it's time for the Champions Waltz. Their goal is to avoid confrontation about their relationship for as long as possible.

Their fellow students keep coming up to them, interrogating them about their dates. The two somehow manage to hold out, only to have their stomachs drop when McGonagall invites the champions to open the dance. Harry and Draco make their way towards the dance floor and take their places, Draco's hand on Harry's waist and Harry's on Draco's shoulder. Whispers ripple through the crowd and the band almost forgets to start playing.

Even the proffessors are staring at the two, surprise visible on their features as obviously as a neon sign.

But Draco and Harry block everyone else out as best they can, trying hard to focus only on each other and the music. They're both blushing profound shades of pink under the intense glares of their friends and classmates. Most are simply shocked, but a couple of supportive faces are visible. Them being Hermione and Ron. There are also a few merderous and otherwise generally threatening expressions in the crowd.

"We're okay. They can't really do anything," Draco whispers.

"I know, but… I'm scared," Harry replies, carefully completing the dance steps while avoiding looking at anyone else.

"That's alright. They haven't tried to stop us yet, which is good," Draco says quietly.

"I think they're just too surprised to try," Harry mutters.

They both start chuckling lightly. The dance ends and the shock wears off far too slowly. The next song picks up and a few people try to distract themselves by dancing. Some people surge forward to talk to Draco and Harry, though.

"You're gay?!" "HE'S your date?!" "I thought you hated him!" "What?!" and some other choice phrases are thrown at the boys.

Harry and Draco answer the group's questions as best they can until their fellow students decide to walk away. Just as the couple thinks that they're safe, Ginny and Pansy start marching towards them. Harry and Draco share a glance of horror.

"What the hell?!" Pansy exclaims. "You broke up with me because you're queer?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were gay, Harry?" Ginny asks, slightly more gently.

"Um, honestly I was worried about your reaction," Harry tells his ex-girlfriend.. "I knew you hated him."

"Yes," Draco admits to Pansy at Harry's side.

"And you've been dating him for how long?" the two girls ask in unison. It's quite eerie.

"About a week," Harry answers for the two of them, merging the conversations.

"Okay," Ginny says.

"I can't believe you've fallen for a half-blood, Draco," Pansy remarks.

"Yeah, well believe it," Draco tells her.

"Were you dating Crabbe back before the war, too, then?" Pansy inquires angrily.

"No! What is wrong with you?!" Draco hisses at her.

"It's wrong, you two being together," she spits. "Your father would be ashamed of you!"

"How would you know?!" Malfoy sneers.

"I can't believe you go for blokes, especially a mut like him!" Pansy claims, ignoring Draco's questions.

"Yeah!" Goyle says, coming up to them. "Did you try to make a move on me, too, you filthy faggot?! And how about you, Potter? Trap him somehow? Forcing Draco somehow? Threatening him? Well? Answer, if it isn't true!"

Goyle shoves Harry, forcing him back a step. In less than a second, Draco whirls on Goyle.

"Don't fucking touch him," the blonde growls quietly, glaring coldly at his former-friends.

By now, a small group of on-lookers have gathered.

"What? Have you become his personal bodyguard or something?" Pansy taunts.

Harry sends her a look that visibly shocks her.

"Leave us alone, or I WILL curse you," Harry threatens.

"Ooh, little Potter, defending his little boyfriend," Goyle bullies.

"Oi, leave 'em alone, alright?!" Ron shouts at the two offending Slytherins.

"Or what? Are you with them, too?" Goyle calls at him.

Harry starts towards Goyle, but Draco holds him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He's just jealous because he can't manage to shag a girl, let alone a bloke," Draco says.

"You-" Goyle starts, launching towards Draco.

Just as Goyle's hands reach towards Malfoy's throat, the large Slytherin freezes and falls to the ground. Everone looks around for whoever cast the Stupefy spell. McGonagall is seen striding towards the huddle of students.

"Oh no, it appears as though Mr. Goyle has fallen. Ms. Parkinson, why don't you take him to the hospital wing, and both of you may meet me in my office at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. As for you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go enjoy the dance?" the headmistress orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Pansy replies bitterly before pulling out her wand and levitating Goyle to bring him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks," Harry tells the Hogwarts Headmistress as the Slytherins leave.

"Of course, Harry," she says before she walks away.

Harry and Draco heed her advice and return to the dance floor, where they waltz for the rest of the ball.

Afterwards, Harry takes Draco's hand and leads him to the room of requirement. Once they're safely inside the hidden door, Harry pushes Draco onto the sofa and climbs onto his boyfriend's lap. They press their mouths together once again.

"Blimey, Harry, I don't think I told you how hot you look in a suit," Malfoy murmurs into Harry's mouth.

"You still saying that you'd fuck me just if it was acceptable?" Harry asks after another round of heated kisses.

He shifts his hips so that they roll over Draco's crotch.

"Mmm, I suppose so," Draco replies.

He pulls Harry in by his tie to kiss him again.

"What if I told you that I've never much been one for following what's 'acceptable'?" Harry asks once they break apart.

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco asks seriously, worry in his eyes. We haven't even been dating for two weeks!" Malfoy exclaims.

"I'm sure. I mean, we've both had crushes on each other for at least a year and a half, right? And I'm assuming that during that time, I haven't been the only one of us to have inappropriate thoughts about the other," Harry says.

Draco stays silent for a moment. Then he tells him, "If you're really sure, and you really want this, we can start out slow."

"I do. I want this. I want you," Harry says.

He leans in to take Malfoy's mouth once more.

"And I've wanted US for a long time," Harry murmurs against Draco's ear, eyes closed.

"Okay," Draco breathes.

Harry smiles for a moment, but then his kisses migrate along Draco's jawline, down his pale neck, and to the collar of his shirt. Harry pulls Draco's tie off and it falls to the floor. Next, Harry undoes the top three buttons on Draco's tuxedo shirt before throwing off his own overcoat and vest. Draco follows his lead.

"Fuck tuxedos, they may look hot, but they're too hard to get off," Harry remarks.

"Then let's get them off," Draco says.

The Slytherin picks up his wand and banishes all of Harry's clothes except for his boxer briefs, so that they end up in a pile on the floor. Harry does the same to Draco's outfit, without a wand. They notice that a bed has appeared in the center of the room, and decide to move over to it. Draco presses Harry onto it and palms the Griffindor.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Harry is lying beside his former arch-rival, gasping for breath. Draco just gave him a blow job. Harry returned it with all he knew how to do, which was a hand job.

"I can't believe this," Draco mutters.

Harry starts chuckling, and Draco follows suit. Soon, they're both a mess of giggles. Draco calms down enough to cast a cleaning spell on the both of them.

"Did we just…?"

"Yeah…"

They fall into another fit of giggles.

"Seven years of knowing each other. Two and one and a half years of crushing. One week of dating. And we've already…" Harry trails off.

"Yeah," Draco happily replies.

"That was… Really good," Harry says.

Draco smiles and turns towards Harry in the large bed.

Harry tilts his head to the side to look at Draco.

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispers.

"I love you too, Potter."

They gaze into each other's eyes again.

"Ferret," Harry teases.

"Scarface," Draco retorts.

They smile at each other. After a moment, Harry's grin fades.

"We should be getting back, soon," Harry says.

"Probably," Draco replies.

They rise from the bed and watch each other get dressed. They leave the room together, each carrying their overcoat and vest, with their untied bow ties slung around their necks. They kiss each other lovingly before heading to their seperate dormitories.


	8. The Following Few Months

Harry wakes up in his own bed, his suit at the end of his bed. He sits up and blinks as his eyes adjust to the light.

"Blimey, Harry. What time did you come back last night?" Ron asks.

"Sometime around two," Harry goans.

"Merlin," Ron mutters.

"What?"

"Is that a hickey?" the redhead asks.

Harry shrugs. "Probably."

"Do you not know?! Wha- When did- How?" Ron stutters.

"I mean, I haven't checked. It was dark, and I was tired after…" Harry starts.

Ron is staring at him.

"Ron?" Harry calls.

"Did you two do it last night?" Ron hisses.

Harry smiles down at his covers.

"Blimey, you did, didn't you," Ron says.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry replies.

"You guess so?!" Ron exclaims.

Harry looks at Ron, smiling slightly.

"If you have a problem with it, why don't you go join Parkinson and Goyle?" Harry suggests.

"It's just still weird to me, mate," Ron admits.

"Yeah, well welcome to the club," Harry laughs.

At breakfast, the boys meet up with Hermione. She glances at Harry and smiles. Harry is staring at Draco from across the hall. Draco is looking back at him.

***

Over the course of the next two months, the Champions are to complete their quests. The first of which requires them to fight a large adult troll, a feat at which Draco wins second, narrowly losing first place to the Durmstrang champion. In the second task, the three champions are sent into the forest to search for a single artifact each. They will know it is theirs, because it will have a close connection to themselves or someone they love. Draco finds Harry's glasses and is chased from the forest by a herd of centaurs. The third and final task is to venture into a portion of Hogwarts, facing multiple obstacles and monsters on the way in order to reach the Triwizard Cup. The final monster, guarding the cup itself, is a hellhound.

Draco passes it and grabs ahold of the cup, ending the tournament as the leading champion. Another win for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When Draco appears in the middle of the crowd of spectators, only slightly injured with a single cut above his brow and one on his arm, the audience erupts in cheers. He hoists the Triwizard Cup above his head, grinning broadly. Harry runs through the throngs of euphoric spectators, picking his way to Draco. One he arrives at his boyfriend's side, he leans in and lands a kiss on a surprised Draco's cheek. A bright flash appears around the boys, and they find a photographer pointing a camera at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Jonathan Fickle of 'Witch Weekly'. Sir, how are you feeling right now?" the reporter inquires.

Taking in his mousy appearance and tweed suit, Draco smirks. Harry nudges him to remind him not to make a smart comment. This sends Draco scowling at Harry, who is staring at the blonde Slytherin seriously.

Draco sighs in defeat.

"I'm ecstatic. I honestly thought that this year would be hell, after the war and… Well, anyway, it wasn't. It seems as though the universe has seen fit to balance out my past," Draco answers the reporter, Mr. Fickle.

"Mister Malfoy, Jeanette Bleau, Daily Prophet. Some are saying that you didn't have a choice to join the Death Eaters, and that's why you weren't sentenced to Azkaban after the war. Is this true?" a new reporter asks.

"Yes," Draco answers simply.

"Mister Malfoy, sir, why didn't you have a choice?" Fickle questions.

"I'd rather not go into that. Now if you don't mind, I have some celebrating to complete," Draco tells them before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away, towards the room of requirement.

"Wait, Draco," Harry demands once they're safe from the reporters, but not yet in the room of requirement.

"What is it?" Malfoy inquires, stopping.

"I don't want to do anything other than kiss tonight," Harry says. "So let's take it slow towards the room."

"Alright, Harry," Draco says gently, caressing his boyfriend's hand. He brings it his lips to press them to Harry's knuckles.

Harry smiles, and runs his other hand fondly through Draco's blonde locks.

"Come on," the Gryffindor suggests after a moment. He tugs Draco's hand and they start walking towards the room again.ill weird to me, mate," Ron admits.

"Yeah, well welcome to the club," Harry laughs.

At breakfast, the boys meet up with Hermione. She glances at Harry and smiles. Harry is staring at Draco from across the hall. Draco is looking back at him.

***

Over the course of the next two months, the Champions are to complete their quests. The first of which requires them to fight a large adult troll, a feat at which Draco wins second, narrowly losing first place to the Durmstrang champion. In the second task, the three champions are sent into the forest to search for a single artifact each. They will know it is theirs, because it will have a close connection to themselves or someone they love. Draco finds Harry's glasses and is chased from the forest by a herd of centaurs. The third and final task is to venture into a portion of Hogwarts, facing multiple obstacles and monsters on the way in order to reach the Triwizard Cup. The final monster, guarding the cup itself, is a hellhound.

Draco passes it and grabs ahold of the cup, ending the tournament as the leading champion. Another win for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When Draco appears in the middle of the crowd of spectators, only slightly injured with a single cut above his brow and one on his arm, the audience erupts in cheers. He hoists the Triwizard Cup above his head, grinning broadly. Harry runs through the throngs of euphoric spectators, picking his way to Draco. One he arrives at his boyfriend's side, he leans in and lands a kiss on a surprised Draco's cheek. A bright flash appears around the boys, and they find a photographer pointing a camera at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Jonathan Fickle of 'Witch Weekly'. Sir, how are you feeling right now?" the reporter inquires.

Taking in his mousy appearance and tweed suit, Draco smirks. Harry nudges him to remind him not to make a smart comment. This sends Draco scowling at Harry, who is staring at the blonde Slytherin seriously.

Draco sighs in defeat.

"I'm ecstatic. I honestly thought that this year would be hell, after the war and… Well, anyway, it wasn't. It seems as though the universe has seen fit to balance out my past," Draco answers the reporter, Mr. Fickle.

"Mister Malfoy, Jeanette Bleau, Daily Prophet. Some are saying that you didn't have a choice to join the Death Eaters, and that's why you weren't sentenced to Azkaban after the war. Is this true?" a new reporter asks.

"Yes," Draco answers simply.

"Mister Malfoy, sir, why didn't you have a choice?" Fickle questions.

"I'd rather not go into that. Now if you don't mind, I have some celebrating to complete," Draco tells them before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away, towards the room of requirement.

"Wait, Draco," Harry demands once they're safe from the reporters, but not yet in the room of requirement.

"What is it?" Malfoy inquires, stopping.

"I don't want to do anything other than kiss tonight," Harry says. "So let's take it slow towards the room."

"Alright, Harry," Draco says gently, caressing his boyfriend's hand. He brings it his lips to press them to Harry's knuckles.

Harry smiles, and runs his other hand fondly through Draco's blonde locks.

"Come on," the Gryffindor suggests after a moment. He tugs Draco's hand and they start walking towards the room again.


	9. An After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighth years throw a party for Draco.

Upon arrival at the room of requirement, Harry gently presses a kiss onto Draco's lips before leading him through the door.

The scene in front of the Slytherin is one he will never forget. It appears as though every eighth year is standing in front of him and Harry. Some wear party hats and most are smiling.

"Congrats, mate," Ron calls to Draco.

Malfoy stares at the Weasley in confusion, then at every other face.

"I thought… Didn't you all hate me?" Draco asks.

"Of course. Some of us still do. But since you're dating Harry, and you haven't caused us any trouble this year, we took up Harry's suggestion of throwing you a party for after the tournament," Seamus explains.

"This was your idea?" Draco asks, still incredulous, but turning his gaze to his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Harry asks nervously.

"Of course I do," Draco answers compassionately, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Get a room!" someone yells jokingly.

Everyone chuckles.

"Let's get this thing started, then! Drinks are over by that wall, and we'll be starting with Never Have I Ever, with compulsion spells so that if someone has done something, they'll take a drink. Everyone alright with that?" Ron says.

Miscellaneous "yeah"s and various other forms are muttered. Everyone swarms the drinks table before sitting in a large, rough circle in the center of the floor.

"I'll start," Seamus grins, picking up his glass to take a drink after saying, "never have I ever shagged someone."

Almost everyone takes a sip. Just a couple of Hufflepuffs are left out.

"Alright. Never have I ever french kissed," Dean says before joining everyone else in taking a drink.

"My turn. Never have I ever shagged a bloke," Tracy says before lifting her cup to her lips and taking a swig.

Most of the other girls do too, as well as Dean, Seamus, and notably Harry and Draco. A few wolf whistles are heard as the unlikely couple drinks together.

The game continues until most everyone has run out of questions. Then, everyone switches to Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Alright, so for anyone who doesn't know what this is, someone's wand is placed in the center, and everyone goes around the circle, taking turns spinning it. Whoever it lands on has to go into a closet with the first person for seven minutes, or both take a drink," a Slytherin girl announces.

The room of requirement immediately provides a small broom closet in the corner of the room.

"Who wants to go first?"

A Ravenclaw hesitantly raises her hand.

"I'll do it," she says.

"Alright, spin the wand."

She does, and it lands on Parvati Patil.

They go into the closet and come out seven minutes later.

The only particularly interesting parts of this game are when couples get sent in.

Ron and Hermione come out blushing with slightly messy hair.

Seamus and Dean are in a similar condition.

When Draco gets sent in with Harry, the Gryffindor wastes no time in pinning his boyfriend to the wall and starting a hot make-out session with him. The two of them have to be reminded that it's only seven minutes, not half an hour, and walk out of the closet flushed, hair mussed, and with their clothing askew. Not just-thrown-back-on askew, but more like intense-over-the-clothes-groping askew. More hoots and whistles from their friends.

The third and final game is truth or dare.

"If you don't want to answer or do the dare, you can take a drink," Dean promises.

The game commences. There are plenty of kiss dares thrown around, including one between Draco and Harry.

"Thank you all. This party was amazing," Draco tells everyone as the party winds down.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," Dean says.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure at least half of us still hate your guts, but we like Harry," Ron teases.

A few chuckling students lift their cups to Ron before taking a drink.

"We should probably all be getting to bed soon," Dean suggests.

"Yeah. This was fun. Thanks everyone," Harry says.

After drunken murmurs of various types of "yeah"s and "no problem"s, people start to leave, carefully checking the hall before making a run for their dorms.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are the last students to leave. Harry gives Draco one last peck on the cheek before walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.

"That was fun," Harry says when he and Ron get back to the dorms.

"Yeah. It was a good suggestion, mate, even if people only came because you wanted them to," Ron teases.

Harry chuckles along with him.


	10. Easter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation to the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

"Hey Harry, Mum wants me to invite you to come over to the burrow for the Easter holidays again," Ron tells him over breakfast a few months later. "She says that you're welcome to bring a guest with you too, if you'd like."

"Does she know I'm with Draco yet?" Harry asks.

"She probably read it in the news. You were big news around the tournament," Ron says.

Harry winces. "Don't remind me."

"So are you coming?" Ron inquires again.

"Yeah. I'll ask Draco, too," Harry replies.

"Alright. I'll send Mum another letter when you know if he's coming," the Weasley boy announces.

"Thanks."

That night, in the room of requirement, Harry remembers the invitation.

"Hey," he whispers in his blonde boyfriend's ear as the spoon in the bed.

"Yeah?" Draco responds.

"What are you doing for Easter?"

"Hopefully you, but if you're not available-"

He's cut off by a snort of Harry's laughter.

"No, you know what I meant," the Gryffindor murmurs against his ear.

Draco pulls away and flips to look Harry in the eye.

"I'm not sure what I'll do. I guess that I could go home, but the mansion will feel really empty with just me there," Draco says.

Harry gently strokes his boyfriend's blonde hair.

"Ron's mother invited me to bring you to their house, if you'd like to come," Harry tells him.

"Really? The Weasleys want me to come over?" Draco inquires.

"Yes. Because, 'If I'm with you now, you must've changed'," Harry replies, quoting a fourth year Hufflepuff from earlier in the year.

"Alright," Draco responds hesitantly. "I'll come."

"Wonderful," Harry says with a grin.

That night, when he returns to the dorm, Harry tells Ron that Draco will be joining them for Easter at the burrow.


	11. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Easter weekend at the Burrow.

Harry and Draco step off the train, holding hands, only to make their way through a few reporters still trying to dig up a scoop on the two boys. They finally escape into the protective greetings of the Weasley family not at school anymore. Molly Weasley envelopes Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in a warm motherly embrace, and finally looks at Draco steadily before she breaks into a smile and hugs him, too.

"It's good to see you turned around, Mister Malfoy," Molly tells him.

"Please, call me Draco," he asks, switching on his Malfoy charm.

"Draco, then, it's nice to meet you when we're not on opposite sides of a war," Arthur Weasley says, reaching out his hand.

"It certainly is," Draco replies with a small smile, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

Draco returns to Harry's side and they subconsciously grasp hands.

Ginny glances at their interwoven fingers, but doesn't say a word.

"So, are we going home or not?" Ron asks.

The group laughs, and they pack into the Weasley's car. On the drive back to the burrow, Harry rests his hand on Draco's thigh beside him and the Slytherin rests his hand on top. The two can't help but smile the whole ride.

"Wow," Draco mutters when they come within sight of the burrow.

"I know it isn't quite as nice as Malfoy Manor, but we hope it's to your liking," Arthur says.

This comment widens Draco's growing smile, and he brings his trunk into the house. Ron leads them up to his room, and the couple takes the far bed, setting their trunks at the end. Just after they sit on the bed together and Ron leaves, Fred and George stride through the doorway.

"Hello, Harry. Draco," the twins say in unison.

"Fred! George! It's good to see you," Harry beams, standing to hug each of them.

Draco smiles and shakes their hands.

"So, how's it going between you two?" Fred asks.

"Oh, we're great. What about you guys? How's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes doing?" Harry fires back at them.

"Oh, just fine, Harry! Business is booming!" George explains.

"Good, good," Harry replies.

"Should we leave you two alone to, well, get acquainted with the room?" Fred asks after a minute of silence.

"That'd be great," Harry tells them.

The twins stand up and leave, George turning before exiting to speak.

"We'll send little Ronniekins up to fetch you for dinner in about a half an hour, so make sure you're decent," George tells them with a grin and a wink, before he follows his brother and leaves the couple alone in the bedroom with the door closed.

Harry looks over at Draco.

"Was that alright?" Harry inquires.

"Absolutely. I was honestly expecting them to pull their wands on me, so that was incredible," Draco responds.

Harry smiles and kisses Draco's cheek.

"I told you that they wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, well, I'm still worried about Ginny. I'd rather you sleep on the side closer to the door, if you don't mind," Draco kids, completely deadpan. “You know, so she can’t kill me in my sleep.”

Harry laughs.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Harry asks.

"Hm, I might have some ideas," Draco says, cupping Harry's jaw in his right hand.

Draco suddenly leans in and starts kissing and suckling his boyfriend's neck. Harry chuckles and leans back, head tilting to allow more access. Draco climbs on top of him and they continue kissing for another few minutes before Harry slides his hands down Draco's back and under the waistline of his pants, groping him. Draco moans at the contacts and presses himself into Harry more. Harry grunts and rolls his hips into Malfoy's.

***

A little while after they've both finished and gotten back into their clothes, with the help of a few cleaning spells, they’re ready for when Ron comes back upstairs. He takes one look at their flushed faces and the fact that they're sitting together on the bed with their wands on the bedside table, cuddling, and decides to deliver his message and leave.

"Dinner's ready," he says simply before turning on his heel and striding back downstairs.

Harry sighs and nudges Draco.

"Come on, we've got to go eat," Harry says.

"Or what?"

"Or Molly will come up here and drag us downstairs herself," Harry threatens. "Now come on."

Draco mumbles something unintelligible, but follows Harry out of the bed and down to the dining room.

"There you boys are. Please, sit down, I've made potatoes, meat pie, and green beans," Molly Weasley tells them.

They take the two remaining seats. Ron and Hermione are on Harry's right. Draco sits by Arthur, who's at the head of the table. The twins and Ginny sit on the opposite side from Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Molly resides at the other end of the table from Arthur.

"Dig in, kids!" Arthur exclaims once everyone's situated.

Everyone is quite happy to comply. Draco is the only one who eats properly and carefully.

"What'cha eating like that for Malfoy?" Ron asks around a mouthful of potatoes.

"What do you mean? This is how a person should eat," Draco replies after swallowing his food and setting his fork down.

"Relax, Draco. You don't have to be so proper, here," Harry explains, resting a hand on his boyfriend's knee under the table.

Draco smiles at him and replies with a simple "okay". From then on, he eats a little faster and takes larger bites, taking slightly less care.

"How's your manor, by the way?" Arthur asks Draco after everyone's done eating.

"It's perfectly fine, I think," Draco replies.

"You think?" Molly questions.

"Well, there's no one there at the moment," Draco explains. “As my parents are in Azkaban for their crimes.”

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Arthur responds.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Weasley," Draco replies.

"Please, call me Arthur," he tells the Slytherin.

"Of course, sir," Draco answers.

Molly takes out her wand and starts to clean up the dishes. Arthur suggests that they all move their conversation into the living room.

"So, Arthur, how is your work?" Draco asks.

"It's quite nice, thank you. Do you boys know what you'll do after you graduate?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"I've already applied to become an Auror," Harry answers.

"I plan to go into training at St. Mungo's, to become a healer," Draco adds.

"Fine professions," Arthur responds. "I'm sure that you'll both do quite well."

"Thank you," Draco replies.

The group falls into silence for a moment.

"How about we all take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Fred suggests.

"Great!" Harry and Arthur answer together.


	12. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley and Harry pops the question.

The next morning, Saturday, the Weasley family, Draco, and Harry pack into Arthur's car and drive to London. They park on the street and walk the rest of the way to the wizarding world's downtown.

Harry splits off towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with the twins, leaving Draco with the rest of the red-haired family. He attracts interested looks from some wizards, but they stay quiet.

Meanwhile, Harry explains his plan to the twins.

"I want to propose to Draco tonight," Harry tells them in hushed tones.

"You what?!" George exclaims.

"Really?" Fred inquires.

"Yes, you heard me, and so I need to buy a ring," Harry hisses, avoiding curious gazes from other wizards.

"Alright, mate, but don't blame us if it doesn't work out quite the way you hope for it to," Fred says.

"There's a shop called 'Surley's Silver' straight down the street that way," George adds, gesturing the direction.

"They've got just about every type of jewelry you could want," Fred explains.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in a while," Harry responds.

He takes off at a brisk pace in the direction George told him. Soon, a light blue sign above a black and gold doorway grows visible, advertising Surly's Silver and Diamonds.

Harry walks inside and the owner looks up at him.

"Mister Potter!" he exclaims. "What are you here for?" Mr. Surly asks.

"I'm looking for a pair of rings, if you don't mind," Harry explains.

"Oh," Mr. Surly replies. "Right this way, lad, here's the case. Pick a style, and I can add engravings, and teach you the spell to adjust the sizes."

His light blue eyes twinkle in the light as he waves Harry over to one of the many glass cases in the shop. His thin, silver-rimmed glasses that rest on the bridge of his rather red and plump nose sparkle. Mr. Surly is a stout man, roughly five feet and a half tall, whose width is nearly 3/4 his height.

Harry peers through the glass at rows of men's wedding rings. He sees a style that is made of a stainless steel and titanium alloy with a thin gold band on both rims.

"I'd like two of these please, and would you mind adding a snake on one and a lion on the other?" Harry asks.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I'll be right back," Mr. Surly replies, taking a look at the band the young man is pointing out before disappearing into the back of the shop through a doorway behind the counter.

Harry overhears some shuffling and a fair amount of muttering before Mr. Surly returns, holding two ring boxes.

"Will these do?" Mr. Surely asks.

Harry takes both boxes and opens them one at a time to get a look at the ring. On one, an impression of a lion moves in place and roars in silence. The other has a coiled snake in place of the lion that slowly shifts position. Harry smiles.

"I'll take them. How much?"

"150 Galleons," Mr. Surly states.

"Alright," Harry says. He pulls out a Gringotts checkbook and writes it for the old jeweler.

"Thank you kindly, Mister Potter, and the best of luck to you," Mr. Surly says, taking the check but handing him a slip of parchment. "Here is the ring-sizing spell."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Harry replies, leaving the shop with the rings and the spell in his pockets.

He walks into Fred and George's shop in a little while, again marvelling at all of their inventions.

"So, how'd it go?" Fred asks, coming up to him.

"Great," Harry replies, smiling.

"Good. I think they've all gone looking for you, by the way. Came in a few minutes ago, asking where you went," George says.

"Told them we didn't know, of course," Fred adds.

"Alright. Do you know where they are?" Harry inquires.

"Yeah, Draco's coming up to you now," George says before he and Fred scamper away.

"Harry, where did you go? I was worried," Draco says.

"Sorry, I was looking at things," Harry replies.

"'Things'? What 'things'?" Malfoy asks.

"Oh, nothing much," Harry responds.

Draco raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press the matter any more.

"Let's go meet up with the others," Draco says after a moment.

***

That night, not long before dinner, Harry invited Draco on a walk in the Weasley's garden.

"So, how do you like it here?" Harry asks.

"It's nice," Draco replies.

"I think so too."

Harry sits down on the bench beside the wall of the house.

"Draco, I- I think that I love you. That is, I know that I do. And, I have for a while," Harry starts.

"I feel the same way, Harry," Draco responds.

They don't see it, but above them, inside the house, the Weasleys are gathering at the kitchen window to see what's going on after Fred had told them that Harry will be proposing to Draco tonight.

"And our relationship has been, I think, very well accepted," Harry replies.

"Yes, it has," Draco says.

"And so, I was wondering, if, um, well if you'll have me, you might like to… That is, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Harry asks nervously, midway through this poorly delivered speech, reaching into his pocket to pull out the snake ring and presenting it to Draco.

Draco's hand flies to his open mouth when he sees the ring and his eyes widen. Suddenly, he looks up from the ring and into Harry's anxious green eyes to murmur a reply.

"Yes," he whispers. "Oh, Merlin, yes, Potter!"

And he pounces on Harry, nearly knocking them both off the bench as he embraces his boyfriend.

Harry smiles, relieved, and once they pull apart, slips the ring onto Draco's third, right-hand finger to show that they're engaged, before doing the same with his own. The rings are dangling around their fingers, so Harry mutters the sizing enchantment to shrink them to fit.

The boys gaze into each other's eyes for another moment before leaning into another tender kiss.

Harry's right hand slides through his boyfriend's blonde locks and his left rests on the Slytherin's hip. Draco wraps both arms around Harry's torso, under his arms.

Harry parts his lips and allows Draco to deepen the kiss. The new rings sparkle on their fingers.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They board the train back to Hogwarts, encountering a homophobic wizard on the platform. After school ends, they drop by the Dursley's to pick up the last of Harry's stuff before they move into Malfoy Manor together.

The Weasleys drive the five teens still attending Hogwarts to King's Cross Station. They walk onto platform 9 3/4 smiling, Draco and Harry holding hands. They've practically become inseparable.

A few older witches and wizards give the couple strange looks. One brave man comes up to the boys. His brown and grey handlebar mustache twitches before he opens his mouth to speak. He gets about two sentences into a homophobic rant about how Draco is "corrupting the young hero who used to be the greatest boy of this generation! You're probably threatening him so that he'll stay with Death Eater scum like you!"

Harry slices the man's words with his own.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," he hisses furiously. "But don't you EVER insult by fiancé or myself like that. How DARE you?"

Harry's eyes shine with a fierce rage in the midst of an expression of steady fury. The man takes a small step away from him.

A small crowd gathers. Harry is still holding onto Draco's hand as they both stare down this poor excuse for a wizard.

"Fiancé?" the man asks quietly.

"Yes," Harry says, venom still lacing his voice, proudly holding up his ring.

Draco raises his hand too, in Harry's, and his silver and gold band is clearly visible.

A few crowd members gasp and start murmuring amongst themselves.

Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express' whistle blows, telling the students to get on board. Harry and Draco push through throngs of onlookers, who crane their necks to get a better look at the rings.

The couple manages to get onboard and store their trunks before the train lurches away from the platform.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry laughs one he and Draco are safely inside a compartment with Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, it was," Draco replies with a smile.

Harry fondly takes a hold of Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers on top of Draco's knee.

"I love you," Harry tells his boyfriend.

"I love you too," Draco responds, staring into Harry's green eyes.

Ron coughs across from them.

"What?" Harry asks innocently, turning to face the blushing ginger.

"Can you… not?" Ron inquires, making everyone else in the compartment laugh.

Just to spite his best friend, Harry gives Draco a kiss on the lips. Ron groans.

***

Everything goes well for the boys' last few months at school. Towards the end, Draco invites Harry to move into Malfoy manor with him after school ends.

"I'd love to," Harry replies. "But we'll need to pick up my stuff from the Dursley's."

"Of course. We can go there together once we get off the train, and then we can go back to the manor," Draco suggests smoothly.

Harry nods.

So, when their last days at Hogwarts come to an end, and all the students' final exams finished and passed, they make their way towards the train station. They sit together on the way home, and borrow a taxi out of London once they're out of King's Cross. They pay with Harry's muggle money for the driver to take them and their luggage to No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry and Draco drag their trunks out of the taxi once they arrive at the Dursley's pristine home. The taxi speeds away. At the door, Harry takes a deep breath and knocks.

At first, nothing happens.

Then, some scuffling is heard and Dudley's annoyed face appears. His angry expression is quickly replaced by one of fear when he recognizes Harry.

The pig-like boy stumbles backwards as if hit squarely in the chest, running away from the open front door with a squeak, off towards the living room.

Harry looks at Draco and shrugs. They make a silent agreement as they hear Vernon Dursley, Harry's wide uncle, bellowing "WHAT?!" from the direction Dudley had gone. The boys pick up their trunks and step over the threshold.

"What the blazes are you doing back here?!" Vernon shouts, staring fearfully at his nephew.

"I needed to pick up my stuff before I move in with Draco, here," Harry explains, gesturing to the tall young man beside him.

"Who IS he?!" Petunia Dursley asks shrilly. Petunia is Harry's bird-like aunt.

"My fiancé," Harry replies firmly.

His relatives stare at him in shock.

Dudley is the first to break the silence.

"He's your what?" he asks tentatively.

"My fiancé. You know, like someone you're going to marry soon?" Harry says calmly.

"So it wasn't enough to just be a wizard," Vernon spits, the last word sounding like an insulting. "You had to be a… a… a CHUTNEY FERRET, too!"

Harry demonstrates an exemplary effort in trying to stop himself from laughing as he replies, "Draco's the ferret, not me." His valiant attempt fails horribly.

"That was in our FOURTH YEAR! Why, Harry? Why do you hate me so?" Draco retorts. “Barty Crouch is in Azkaban, you ought to try to forget him.”

"Need I remind you that on multiple occasions, Crouch AND you have tried to kill me?" Harry throws back.

"You're one to talk, Potter. I still have the scars from sixth year," Draco replies solemnly.

Harry's face falls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what that spell did, and I've regretted using it since," Harry says quietly.

"It's alright, Harry, I know," Draco responds calmly, taking and gently caressing Harry's hand.

Petunia clears her throat, successfully bringing the boys back to their present situation.

"You may get your things, but be out of this house by tomorrow at noon!" Vernon demands.

"Alright. Sorry about that," Harry says.

He leads Draco upstairs to the old bedroom he used to sleep in, still cluttered mostly with Dudley's old, broken toys. They gather the few things Harry left behind when he was last here, and set them near the wall with their trunks.

"I don't suppose the Dursley will bother giving us supper?" Draco asks.

"Oh, no. How about we try to find a place downtown?" Harry inquires.

"Sure," Draco responds. "But I'm paying."

"No you aren't. You don't have any muggle money," Harry points out.

Draco scowls.

"Fine, then I'll pay you back."

"I won't accept that. We're going out, and I'm paying. I'll hex you if you try to stop me," Harry says.

Draco's eyes narrow at his boyfriend.

"Is that a threat, Potter?"

"Of course, my ferret."

"How do you even remember that?!"

"Hard to forget when a professor transfigures a student into a white ferret and makes him float around."

As he says it, Harry's eyes glint mischievously. Draco smiles and brushes some of Harry's hair behind his ear, resting his hand there. Harry smiles back and starts to lean forward, his eyes closing. Draco meets him halfway.

After a few moments, they pull apart and stand. Harry leads Draco by the hand back downstairs. They walk out the front door together and grab Harry and Dudley's old bikes to race downtown.

"Last one into town pays for dinner!" Draco claims.

"You're on!" Harry challenges.

They hop onto the bikes and ride into town, side by side.


End file.
